Recapping is a common procedure for periods between drawing up fluids into a syringe and administering injections through a needle. The recapping procedure can occasionally cause needle sticks since users sometime misalign the needles with the openings on the caps, producing minimal pain but causing a great deal of inconvenience because all such needle stick incidences must be reported. Also, since needles related to the needle stick incidences must be discarded, medications contained within the syringes are unnecessarily wasted. Furthermore, fluids linked to these “clean” type of needle sticks can cause injuries and adverse reactions. In an effort to reduce or eliminate the source of “clean” needle stick injuries during recapping between drawing up fluids and administering an injection, it was necessary to improve the state of the art. The improvements will also minimize or eliminate the more dangerous types of needle stick injuries that occur after the needles have been contaminated with a patient's bodily fluids. In exemplary embodiments discussed below, hinged cap devices are packaged ready for use without additional removable caps. However, in some cases, a removable cap may still be used as necessary or desired.
As further discussed below, using a hinged safety cap device having multiple positions will allow a user to safely cover a sharp needle tip during the periods between drawing up fluids and administering an injection to a patient. The needle can be covered without locking the device to allow the needle to be exposed when necessary. Before the user discards the device, such as after use, he or she can manipulate the hinged cap into a locked position so it can no longer be re-used or be exposed to cause needle stick injuries. In some exemplary embodiments, an audible, visual and/or tactile signal(s) is provided to the user as an indication that the cap is securely locked over the needle.